George Washington High School
George Washington High School, also known as''' GWHS or GW', is a public school, grades 9-12, located in the town of Lakewood in California. It has been at the epicenter of two infamous murder sprees, the first of which occurred in 1994 and was attributed to a deformed teenager named Brandon James. The second was in 2015 as mysterious murders began being committed again, claiming the lives of several students. Some, such as Noah Foster, theorized that Brandon James was back from the death killing once again, though most agreed that someone was committing murders in his name instead. * Kieran Wilcox relocated to Lakewood and began attending classes at the school. * Riley Marra and Noah had a study date inside the school's football stadium and shared their first (and for one of them) late kiss together. * Audrey Jensen and Noah sneaked into Seth Branson's classroom to peek through his laptop to uncover any evidence that he might be The Killer's suspect. * A Halloween dance was held despite the fact that the town was in the grips of a murder spree. Maggie Duval attended as a chaperone. Noah worked as a DJ, and dressed up like Dracula. Emma and Kieran attended the dance dressed as Mia Wallace and Vincent Vega from ''Pulp Fiction. Victims Staff * Janitor: Name unknown. Came upon Kristin Lang after she had been attacked by The Killer and called 911. * Kristin Lang: Psychology teacher. Tried to get close to Emma Duval. Had an affair with Seth Branson and was attacked by The Killer. * Seth Branson: An English teacher with a mysterious past. Was secretly having an affair with student Brooke Maddox. Was also a suspect in The Killer's murders. * Kaufman: Teacher. Possibly music or art. Students 1990s * Brandon James: The 1st Killer; killed five people in 1994; Status unknown. * Daisy: Lover of Brandon James. Changed her name to Maggie and married Kevin Duval after school. * Kevin Duval: Former high school student; survivor of the 1994 massacre. Ex-husband of Maggie Duval and father of Emma Duval. 2010s * Audrey Jensen: High school student with a knack for A/V. Best friends with Noah Foster; former lesbian lover of Rachel Murray. * Ava Miller: Blonde-haired high school student. Attended school Halloween party in 2015 and made out with Jake Fitzgerald. * Brooke Maddox: High school student; snotty, spoiled rich girl and the daughter of Mayor Quinn Maddox. Briefly dated Jake. * Eli Hudson: Creepy cousin of Kieran Wilcox, he began taking classes at GWHS when he moved to town with his mother following the death of Clark Hudson. * Emma Duval: High school student; daughter of Maggie and Kevin Duval. She was the prime target of torment for The Killer. * Gustavo Acosta: High school student. He is the son of the new sheriff, Miguel Acosta, and befriends Noah Foster. He has a penchant for drawing macabre pictures of the Lakewood Six. * Haley Meyers: High school student. Conspired with boyfriend to play a Killer prank on Audrey Jensen. Got into fight with Emma at school. Later killed by The Killer. * Jake Fitzgerald: High school student; jock douchebag and best friends with Will Belmont. Dated Brooke Maddox and survived an attack from The Killer at a bowling alley. * Kieran Wilcox: New student. Began dating Emma after she broke up with Will. Taught Emma how to fire a gun. * Nina Patterson: High school student; uber-bitch; 2nd victim of the 2015 Lakewood Murders. * Noah Foster: Comic geek and true crime fanatic. Has special insight into what makes murderers tick. Is best friends with Audrey Jensen. * Riley Marra: Asian student and friend of Emma Duval. Had a brief flirtation with Noah Foster, but was then stabbed repeatedly by The Killer. * Tyler O'Neill: Student and ex-boyfriend of Nina Patterson. Beheaded by The Killer; 1st victim of the 2015 murder spree. * Will Belmont: High school student; best friend of Jake Fitzgerald and former lover of Emma Duval. Murdered by The Killer with farming equipment. * Zoë Vaughn: Zoë was a teenage African American girl and a student at Lakewood. She was a classmate of Emma Duval and girlfriend of Noah Foster. History * Season 1 On the night of September 28, 2015, Audrey Jensen and Rachel Murray are unknowingly filmed by Nina Patterson, who leaked the video on Cliplicious (with the help from Tyler O'Neill) and went viral. Later that same night, Tyler and Nina are brutally murdered by The Killer. Category:Locations